


Miraculous Cabin Fever

by Shattered_Heartless



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Ships It, Attempt at Humor, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fluff, Lila Rossi Bashing, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: What happens when Marinette and Adrien get trapped in Agreste Mansion with only Adrien's bodyguard with them?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	1. The Lock-down

Marinette 

Paris was coated in a thin sheet of snow, the snowflakes slowly falling to the ground. Stepping out of school, Marinette made sure she had all the notes Adrien would need to catch up on today’s lessons. Satisfied everything was there, she closed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Alya and Nino came up behind her, “Hey, girl, Nino wants to take me to that new romantic comedy this afternoon. Do you mind babysitting our siblings for us?”

Marinette flashed the couple an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Alya. I told Adrien that I would help him catch up on all the homework he missed today.”

Lila came from whatever hole in the ground she crawled out of, sensing an opportunity. “How about I take Adrien’s homework and help him? Then you can babysit the children so Alya and Nino can go on their date! Everyone wins.”

Marinette gave her the glare of death while Nino’s eyes lit up. “I got a better idea, Chris was hyped after the last time you babysat him and the twins. Since Marinette is already helping Adrien, you can babysit instead. Everyone wins.” Lila’s smile faltered as Marinette’s grew, seeing what Nino did and was grateful for it.

Alya eagerly grabbed Lila and pulled her behind towards her house. “This is going to be amazing, the twins will be so excited to see you again!” The blogger continued rambling on as Lila cast a glare at Marinette and Nino.

“Why did you do that, Nino?” Marinette asked, tilting her head at him.

Nino sighed, “She doesn’t respect Adrien’s boundaries and always makes him feel uncomfortable. And just between you and me, he loves spending time with you. Saying something about you makes him feel like he can relax and be free to act like himself.” He winked at her conspiratory, adding in, “Just be sure to not drool over him the whole time and get some homework done.”

Marinette blushed furiously as she slugged Nino, who couldn’t stop laughing. “Thanks, Nino.”

Adrien

He just got home from the photoshoot when Marinette rang the front bell. With Natalie and his father both out of the city for the day, no one but Door was there to stop him from letting her in. His bodyguard simply smiled at Marinette as he opened the gate, knowing Adrien never got to have a friend over and the company might improve the boy’s morale. 

Adrien grinned like an idiot as he opened the front door for her. “Hi, Mari! So glad you can be here!” Marinette blushed and nodded her head, not trusting her words as Adrien’s intense gaze was upon her. She was lucky enough that she was even still standing. “How was school today?”

“Was great school!” Marinette felt her face grow hotter as Adrien gave her a confused look. She made another attempt at communication, “I mean school was great.” He smiled and patted her on the shoulder, unaware that she nearly fainted from the touch. 

“So, should we go to my room?” Adrien asked, gesturing in the direction of his bedroom. “I have a desk big enough for the two of us there.” Marinette simply nodded, having an internal freakout. First, he invited her to his bedroom, then said they could share his desk? She must have died and gone to heaven.

Adrien took her silent nod as a yes, leading the way to his room completely unaware of Marinette’s transformation into a tomato. He held the door open for her, watching her eyes widen as she took in the size of his room. She had been there before as Ladybug, but Adrien did not know that and she needed to keep her identity a secret. Her jaw dropped when she saw it: a pair of Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures holding hands.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “So what do you think?”

Marinette shook herself out of her shock, stuttering out, “I-it’s b-big!”

Adrien shrugged, “Yeah, though sometimes it feels too big.” Marinette gave him a curious glance, embarrassment forgotten for now. Adrien caught her glance and elaborated, “It just feels empty sometimes. I like your room better.”

She blushed again, stuttering, “Yo-you do?”

He rubbed the back of his neck again, his own blush forming slightly. “Ye-yeah, I mean it’s filled in, no empty spaces and you are the one that made it the way it is, not some designer told ‘make it so my son never wants to leave or has to leave for anything’.” Adrien’s expression seemed to drop as he continued, “Your place feels lived in like home should be, it’s a warm feeling.” 

“The warmth comes from the ovens downstairs.” Marinette didn’t even have time to process what she said before Adrien burst out laughing. She laughed with him, glad to see his spirits raised a little. “Wanna start on that homework?”

Adrien nodded, leading her over to the desk and gestured at his dx racer gaming chair. “Uh, you can take this chair. I will find another chair somewhere here.” He went searching around the room, looking between the various tabletop games and arcade machines for the old office chair he previously used. Marinette pulled out the notes she made for him, as well as the homework assignment. When she set the papers down, she accidentally nudged the mouse, waking up Adrien’s computer. Marinette almost squealed. On the screen in front of her, Adrien had her Instagram page open with a new post on the top posted ten minutes ago. 

Marinette turned crimson as she realized that it was a tag from Alya, the post being the photo of Marinette and Adrien leaning against each other as they slept from the Startrain trip the previous week. Alya must have waited until she knew the two of them would be together before posting it. Marinette growled inside, vowing revenge on Alya. The caption read ‘Most adorable sight ever, I guess this means @adrienagrestebrand wins the @marinettedesigned challenge!’

Adrien wheeled up with an office chair and noticed the photo right away, smiling instantly. “Guess we should have expected Alya to take a picture. I wonder how my fanbase is going to react.” He shrugged, liked the photo and closed the tab. “So what did I miss today?” Marinette shook herself awake from her daze and started to get into the literature assignment they received. Neither of them noticed the snow outside begin to increase.

Alya and Nino

Alya bolted up and did a victory dance when she saw Adrien liked the post while Nino just smiled. “How long have you been waiting to post that?”

“A week, Nino, a whole week! It was so horrible! I wanted to show him the picture but Marinette was never around at the same time.” Alya kept on ranting while Nino smiled, relieved that he didn’t receive any panicked calls from Adrien stating that Marinette has fainted. Calming his girlfriend down, he guided her into the movies with Alya still hyped up.

Back at Alya’s apartment, Lila scowled at the photo. That should be her with Adrien, not Maritrash! Chris came running over, eager to play Freestyle with her. Putting on a fake smile, Lila pushed the dark thoughts to the back of her twisted mind.

Adrienette

Having finished the homework, Adrien had managed to convince Marinette to stay longer and play Ultra Mecha Strike V with him. She never played the new game yet but still managed to beat him every time. She giggled as he dramatically threw his hands up in defeat after seventh time she beat him, far more relaxed then when she first arrived. Before she could tease him about going easy on him next time, the computer screen switched from the game to an emergency news broadcast. 

“Don't be bemused, it's just the news!” Nadja Chamack greeted the viewers. “Due to severe weather conditions, the mayor has advised everyone to stay home or their current location until this blizzard is over.” Marinette and Adrien looked outside for the first time in hours, seeing the fierce storm going on outside. “Stay inside and safe. We will update you as much as possible.” Suddenly a notification popped up: Mansion locked down, level one emergency protocol engaged. 

Adrien turned to Marinette, shrugging as he said, “I guess we are going to be stuck here together for a while?” Marinette fainted.

Alya, Nino, Lila, Gabriel

Alya and Nino were stuck at the theatre, which neither had a problem with. Nino was quite comfortably snuggled up with Alya, that is, until her phone went off. Adrien had posted on his Instagram, a photo of him and Marinette drinking hot chocolate. The caption read ‘snowed in at the mansion, but at least I have good company with @marinettedesigned;)’. The guy had to include a winky face Nino mused. Alya took a moment to process this news, blinking and rubbing her eyes, then read the post again. All around Paris, people could hear the squeal of a teenage girl who just learned her two best friends she shipped were stuck together.

Lila screamed, “Noooo god! Noo god please no! No! No! Noooooooooooooo!” With that final no, she snapped her phone in half. She paled, without it she couldn’t talk to anyone. And she was stuck at Alya’s house with Alya’s family and Nino’s brother Chris. Dropping her head in her hands, she wondered what she did to deserve this.

Gabriel hissed in frustration, stuck outside of Paris with Natalie, unable to reach his butterflies. He would have to wait until the blizzard cleared before going home. Stuck in a three-star hotel was not something Gabriel found acceptable, but he would have to deal with it. Natalie was in the next room over, Gabriel refusing to share one with her. He was the boss, she was the assistant, nothing more.


	2. Treading Lighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get some outside advice.

Marinette

Marinette sipped her hot chocolate, still trying to figure out how she ended up in this situation. She was alone in the kitchen, sitting at the island waiting for Adrien to let her know if he could find clothes her size. It was all happening too fast for her. One minute she could barely talk while showing him his homework, the next minute she was taunting him while playing video games. Now they were snowed in with only one other person in the vast building. The warmth of the hot chocolate did little to comfort her.

She was considering transforming and risking the cold weather to get home when her phone buzzed. Alya was requesting a FaceTime chat. Marinette smiled and picked up the call. She was greeted by what appeared to be an extremely pleased Alya with a smiling Nino. "Hey, guys!”

“Hey guys? You are trapped with the love of your life and all you can say is hey guys? Giiiiiiiirrrrrl give me some deets! Where are you sleeping? Is it just the two of you? Nino says that Adrien said that his father is out of the city so at least you don’t have to deal with that buzzkill.” Finally, Alya stopped to take in the look on Marinette’s face. “Girl, you okay? You seem a little pale.”

“I’m fine, just fainted earlier after I got the news and I might still be freaking out about this whole thing.”

“Dude, you fainted?”

Marinette frowned, confused by them. When they first called she had assumed they had talked to Adrien beforehand. “Yeah, didn’t Adrien tell you?”

Alya shook her head, grinning as if she knew something Marinette didn’t. “Girl, we never talked to Adrien.” Nino caught on and nodded his head, his smile growing wider. 

Marinette narrowed her eyes, asking them, “Then how did you find out that I was stuck here with Adrien?”

Alya did her best to contain her laughter, while Nino decided to tell her what was up. “Dudette, you might wanna check Instagram.” Marinette frowned and switched to her Instagram. What she saw made her freeze. Adrien had taken a selfie of the two of them before leaving to search for extra clothes, referring to her as good company in the caption. His smile was huge, his eyes shining brightly as he held his mug in his free hand. Clearly visible behind him, Marinette sat at the counter sipping her hot chocolate, face red with embarrassment. The post had over a million likes already and the number only seemed to climb up. Marinette groaned, dropping her phone on the counter as she dropped her face into her hands.

“Girl, at least read the comments before you try to hide.” Marinette sighed and picked her phone back up, dreading to read the responses. 

@#1AAfan: so adorable! Hope you guys will ok!

@i<3AAxoxo: she is soooooo lucky! I would melt if I was in her shoes

@alya.ladyblogger: please keep sending updates! Or else...

@FutureMrsAgreste: hmmm… how do I change my twitter username? Also isn't that his designer friend? 

@UnderAgreste: better than that Lila chick he shoots with sometimes, that girl is creepy AF 

@MySunshineBoi: OMG!!!! Did you guys see the tag with the photo of him and her sleeping on the train? So cute!!!! I need more! <3<3<3

To her surprise, all the comments seemed to be positive towards her. Some offered encouragement, others demanding for more information or daily updates. There was the odd hater, the most prominent one being @ladyAgreste who made multiple remarks about how Marinette planned the whole thing to get some alone time with Adrien.

Despite the fangirl's accusations, Marinette still had a smile on her face when she switched back to facetime with Alya. “Okay, maybe it isn’t that bad.” She frowned when she saw Nino wasn’t next to Alya anymore. “Where’s Nino?”

“He had to take a call,” Alya told her, shrugging. “So, still feeling insecure about being alone with Adrien or are you good now?”

Marinette hesitated, then nodded her head. “Yeah, I feel a bit better thanks.”

Alya’s smile switched to a smirk. “So are you two going to share a bed?” Marinette groaned, knowing lots of these questions were gonna happen. As Alya attacked her with embarrassing questions, Marinette studied the oven, a plan forming in her mind.

Adrien

“I don’t know, Nino. Marinette always seemed so uncomfortable around me, especially after that prank I pulled in the museum. And just as she was just starting to relax around me, the walls go back up. What do I do?”

Nino nodded on the screen as Adrien set down the only two sets of clothes he could find close to Marinette’s size on his bed. He planned to let her take his bed while he slept on his couch. “Just be yourself. Pun, laugh, be a nerd. Marinette will open up if you stop being so nervous around her. And no pranks! Alya is still mad about the museum, by the way.”

Adrien groaned as his greatest mess-up with Marinette was brought up. She was on the verge of tears after and he felt something ‘off’ about the way she told him she was playing a prank on him. “I’m never gonna live that down, am I?”

“Maybe this is your chance to make it better. But what’s the plan? Does she even have extra clothes? Where is she sleeping?”

“I don’t have much of a plan. I’m gonna offer to let her take my bed while I sleep on the couch. As for clothes, I could only find these.” Adrien held up the two onesies, one Ladybug themed and the other Chat Noir. He had bought them as a set when the hero themed merch first came out. 

Nino laughed his head off. “Please tell me you aren’t gonna try roleplaying on the first night.”

Adrien blushed, “No! Why would I do that? That would scare her out of the house!” 

Nino kept laughing as Alya joined him in the call, “Hey, Adrien. You gonna tell that girl your master plan or will she have enough time to spiral again?”

“Adrien here, is going to offer her his bed and Ladybug onesie,” Nino eagerly informed his girlfriend who’s jaw dropped as she looked back at Adrien.

“There is a Chat Noir one too, I’m not forcing the choice on her!” Adrien responded a little too quickly.

Alya raised an eyebrow, sensing something interesting. “Why so defensive? Are you nervous?” 

Adrien sighed heavily and admitted, “This is the first time I’m ever having a friend sleepover.”

Nino frowned then nodded as if he perfectly understood while Alya’s mouth dropped open . Which he did, since no one else had a lower opinion of Adrien's father than Nino. He saw the man as the enemy of fun. “Dude, there is nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah,” Alya joined in., “Everyone has a first sleepover. Normally they are planned in advance but this isn’t that different.”

“But it’s with Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed as if it explained everything. 

Alya rolled her eyes. “Just be yourself and make sure you do nothing weird. Oh, start with a movie! And make popcorn with lots of melted butter! Marinette loves watching movies with that and would be really happy. Then it removes all chances for you to bumble things up like when she confessed to you at the museum and you broke her heart in the car.” Alya’s teasing smile fell as she realized what she just said. 

Nino jumped in to do damage control, saying, “Yeah, the whole confession prank because she knew you were pretending to a statue. Oh, look at that! The movie we are going to watch next is going to start. Bye.” Nino hung up the phone as Alya started sputtering out gibberish. 

Adrien sat down on his bed and stared at the blank screen. Plagg hopped down from his hiding place. “What was that all about, kid?” 

Did they know something about the day at the museum that he didn't? “Something is up, Plagg. Was Marinette really pranking me that day?” Adrien slowly inched closer and closer to the truth, Plagg’s eyes widening at the sight of the end of all his problems. “What if Marinette..” Adrien shook his head, it sounded crazy in his head and would be worse when he said it. It didn’t make sense, but at the same it did?

“Spit it out!” Plagg hissed.

I think that Marinette likes…” Adrien frowned going back into his thoughts. 

Plagg hissed, if this kid won’t get it out, he was going to cataclysm his secret closet of Ladybug merch. “Spit it out!”

Adrien looked at the kwami with a serious expression on his face.“Marinette likes to prank a lot?” And with that, Plagg and the invisible audience died from whiplash due to the sudden halt in progress. Adrienette will have to wait because Marinette is a very good friend who likes pranks. Kill me.

After murdering the audience with his obliviousness, Adrien headed back to the kitchen as he texted Natalie again asking for help on the clothes situation. Marinette was eyeing the rest of the kitchen curiously, giving herself a tour while she waited for him to return. “Sorry for taking so long. I tried calling Natalie and my father, but neither of them picked up the phone.” He rubbed the back of his head as Marinette gave him an understanding smile.

“Don’t worry, Adrien, there is no need to be stressed out about everything.” She flashed him a small reassuring smile. “Sorry if I freaked out earlier, it was just a lot to take in. One second we’re playing video games, the next we are locked in together in this,” she gestured around them at the mansion, “giant house and to be honest, this place is most likely haunted.”

Adrien frowned, not at all sure if she was joking. “Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s not haunted. Otherwise, the ghosts would have attacked by now.”

“Naw, your father is too salty for them to risk it,” Marinette said, a smirk starting to form on her face. Adrien burst out laughing, causing Marinette to laugh as well. When they finally stopped, she gestured to the oven. Adrien looked at it and realized that it was on and something was cooking inside that smelled good. “I hope you don’t mind, but I ma-made a pizza while you were gone. I figured we-we need to eat dinner still.” 

Adrien sniffed the air, it smelt good. “What is it?”

“It’s a popular pizza called Reine. It has ham and mushrooms, though I added some pepperoni.” Adrien grinned in excitement as she turned away to inspect the progress of the pizza, opening the door to do so. When she opened the door, Adrien could smell the wave of aroma. He frowned, something smelt familiar about the pizza. “And I couldn’t find mozzarella so I used camembert instead. Sorry if that’s an issue,” she apologized, her back still turned to him. 

Adrien froze as his face turned white, panicking inside his mind. What if Plagg flies out thinking with his stomach? What if Marinette discovered his secret identity? What if she didn’t want to be Chat Noir’s friend anymore? What would he do if she doesn’t give him food anymore? What if…

“Pizza’s re-ready!” Marinette declared, pulling it out of the oven and placing on the hot plates she set out. Adrien could only smell the camembert, thinking of Plagg phasing through the wall and crashing into the pizza. Marinette cut the pizza up into eight slices and put a slice on a plate for him. Marinette noticed his hesitation and gave him a comforting, confident smile. “Don’t worry, this will taste like per-erfection.” She mentally hit herself, realizing what she said sounded like purrfection. At least Chat Noir will never know that she accidentally made a cat pun, right?

Adrien fainted. 

Bonus Scene:

Tikki struggled to hold Plagg back. “Plagg, no! You can’t expose us or they will figure out each others’ identities!”

“Need. To. Eat. Camembert pizza!” Plagg struggled against Tikki’s hold, the smell overwhelming him. 

“Your chosen is literally unconscious on the ground and that is what you are worried about?” 

“Camembert!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love reading/writing fan fictions? [Click here to join the Miraculous Fanfictions discord server](https://discord.gg/PjNZgsf)


	3. Popcorn Fail

Marinette

“Adrien, wake up!” Marinette cried as she shook him. When he didn’t respond, Marinette checked for a pulse. To her relief, Adrien’s heart was still beating. Making sure he was lying on his back comfortably, Marinette got up to get a glass of water ready. 

That’s when she realized the pizza she made was gone. She stared at the empty dish, wondering how it could have possibly gone missing. She was still wondering this when she heard Adrien groan, trying to sit up from his position on the floor. She rushed around back to him with the glass of water. “Adrien, relax. You’re gonna be okay, just relax for a moment. Marinette managed to stop him from falling right back down again.

Adrien looked around, his eyes narrowed as blood was still making it way to his brain. “What. What happened.”

Marinette let him rest his head against her chest as she offered him the water. “You fainted, though I don’t know why.”

Suddenly it all came rushing back to Adrien: the camembert pizza. There was no way Plagg was going to be able to resist such a temptation. Finally, Marinette allowed him to stand on his own two feet and Adrien saw the missing pizza. Marinette followed his gaze, “I don’t know what happened to it. I looked away for a second and the next it was gone.”

Adrien’s mind ran in circles, trying to find an excuse that wasn’t  _ I have a cheese obsessed kwami who gives me magical powers _ . What came out instead wasn’t his proudest moment. “My bodyguard, you know Door? He loves camembert and knew that I would be okay, so he just took the pizza and left?” Adrien cringed and prayed Marinette wouldn’t question it.

Marinette considered it for a moment before nodding her head, “Yeah, that makes sense. I guess he could eat that much himself.” Adrien sighed quietly in relief as she moved back to the counter. “I guess I’ll have to make another one.”

“What if we made smaller ones together?” Adrien suggested, happy to be off the topic of the missing camembert pizza. 

Marinette nodded, feeling her cheeks begin to heat up.  _ Adrien and her making pizza together?  _ It sounded unrealistic, here she was in his kitchen. “Yeah-ah, tha-that’s a could i-idea!”

Adrien gave her a warm smile, then turned back to the counter where some of the ingredients were left out from earlier. “Um, how do I make a pizza?”

Marinette gave him a surprised look, “You never made a pizza before?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed as he admitted, “I never actually cooked anything.”

Marinette giggled, “Com-come on. I-I’ll show you how.” Marinette began to inspect the various ingredients, her mind slipping out of Adrien-fangirl mode and focusing on the cooking. “We can use these english muffins to make the mini-pizzas. Then we can skip the dough and make a few different ones if you want to.”

Adrien admired her knowledge, most times he found himself envying her skills. He found himself enjoying Marinette showing him around telling him what to do. Whenever she was in her area of expertise, her stutter seemed to slip away as her confidence shined through. 

While Marinette was slicing up some more camembert, Adrien snatched a chuck and threw it in the air. As he expected, it did not come back down. As Marinette handed him some of the slices she cut, Adrien prayed that Plagg wouldn’t try to steal anything else.

  
  


Marinette 

Marinette couldn’t believe it. She made pizza muffins with Adrien and barely stuttered once. Sure, she was beat red when Adrien complimented her, stating he wishes he had her talents. Marinette nearly fell out of her seat. 

It was getting late when they finished up, the snow still falling outside. As they were cleaning up the kitchen, Adrien’s face suddenly lit up. “Why don’t we have a movie night?” he suggested.

Marinette looked at him surprised, she had figured that they would go to sleep right away. But the idea of watching a movie with just Adrien was very inviting. “Ye-yeah, let's do-o that!” 

Adrien grinned excitedly, “Pawesome! I’m gonna change real quick, then I’ll make the popcorn while you choose the movie.” Without another word, Adrien left to go change right away. Marinette opened and closed her mouth a few times. She and Adrien were going to watch a movie alone together in his room! Ensuring Adrien was out of earshot, Marinette let out a little squeal of joy.

Marinette searched the cupboards and found what she needed: a tupperware full of corn kernels and a kernel popper. Setting out a large bowl for the popcorn to fall in, Marinette felt satisfied that Adrien would have no trouble when he took over.

When Adrien came back, Marinette felt the heat rush to her face quickly. Adrien was wearing a black t-shirt with a ladybug on it. His pajama pants were also ladybug themed, red with black spots on it. She sputtered out, “I-I got the popcorn set up, you just ne-need to pop it.”

Adrien nodded his understanding, a huge smile on his face. “Okay, sounds easy enough. I left the clothes I found earlier on my bed for you. And the movies are on the second level.” Marinette nodded and left before she could mess up in front of Adrien. 

Entering Adrien’s room, Marinette quickly found the clothes Adrien was talking about: a pair of onesies themed after Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette frowned, then made her choice and changed. Once she was dressed, Marinette made her way up the stairs to browse Adrien’s excessive movie collection.

  
  


Adrien

Once the popcorn was all popped in the bowl, Adrien looked around for something to add a little bit of favouring to it. He found a bottle of caramel syrup and thought it would be an excellent addition. After adding an excessive amount of syrup to the popcorn, Adrien turned around to place the bottle back in the cupboard.

But when Adrien looked back at the kitchen island, the bowl of now caramelized popcorn was gone. Adrien frowned and looked around the kitchen, searching for Plagg. “Plagg, this isn’t funny!” Adrien hissed. The kwami made no appearance, frustrating Adrien. He turned back to the kernel popper. Placing a new bowl in position, Adrien started it back up. 

When Marinette walked in five minutes later, she was greeted by the sight of Adrien putting out a fire in the bowl with a fire extinguisher. “H-how?” she asked, staring at him with wide eyes. 

Adrien didn’t reply, stunned to see Marinette wearing the Chat Noir onesie he left out for her. He was certain she would have chosen the Ladybug themed one, but boy was he wrong. Adrien found trouble opening his mouth to communicate. Marinette tilted her head at him, 

Adrien shook himself out of his daze and remembered what was going on. He shrugged with his hands in the air, neither him nor or the author quite sure how he set the popcorn on fire. “Door came and took the first bowl so I tried to make another one,” Adrien explained, praying she would buy it. Plagg was going on a diet after this, Adrien swore to himself.

Marinette nodded, then set about setting up the kernel popper properly while Adrien cleaned up the remains of his attempt. Instead of using the carmel Adrien used, Marientte melted some butter and poured it over the popcorn.

The pair walked back to Adrien’s room in awkward silence, Marinette embarrassed about wearing Adrien’s clothes, Adrien embarrassed about his burnt popcorn. As they settled on his couch, the bowl of popcorn between them. Adrien eyed the movie’s case. “John Wick?”

“Ye-yeah, I fig-figured that you would like it,” Marinette stuttered.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, it looks cool, but are you sure you will be okay with it?” Marinette nodded, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth to avoid responding. Adrien hit play and the two very good friends watched the opening credits, praying the other wouldn’t notice that they were scared shitless of scary movies.

Adrien cried when John’s wife died. Marinette screamed vengeance when John’s puppy was murdered, putting the fear of god into Adrien. But the minute John went into action cutting hitmen down, the two teenagers were cuddling together for comfort, the bowl of popcorn forgotten. They had their arms wrapped around each other for the rest of the movie, neither of them moving to break the contact. 

As the end credits rolled, Marinette was fast asleep on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien carefully picked her up and brought her over to his bed, tucking her in. He laid on his couch, turned off the tv and closed his eyes.

  
  


Bonus scene

“Ugh, I hope you are happy you made me drag that bowl up here,” Plagg growled. “It doesn’t even taste good! I wish I got more camembert pizza.”

Tikki didn’t respond, too busy enjoying her caramelized popcorn while watching the two teenagers below.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Gorilla being called 'Door' is a reference to ["DOOR!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113687) by [Red(Red_Balloons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red) and it's a must read!  
> Love reading or writing fan-fictions? [Click here to join the Miraculous Fanfictions discord server!](https://discord.gg/PjNZgsf)


End file.
